


The One Before All the Others

by Lumenka



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 00:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19520113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumenka/pseuds/Lumenka
Summary: What if Cormoran and Robin accidentally met before in a pub but forgot about it?





	The One Before All the Others

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I had this idea in my head for 8 MONTHS and i was waiting for someone to write it, but i didn't find another story like this. I haven't published anything before and haven't written any finished story before, too. I obviously don't have a beta and English is not my first language. But I hope you see through mistakes and a little OOC behavior on a Robin part. Maybe some of you will find this scene/idea as captivating and write your versions of it. I'm happy to share!

\- So, which one of them is your lover?

Cormoran was so focused, he missed when someone sat right next to him. He immediately turned not knowing what to expect, feeling nervous that he was spotted. There she was, a red-haired young woman smiling at him with a glint in her eyes. He breathed out:

\- What? 

\- You're obvioulsy spying on that couple over there.

\- Why lover?

\- No reason, just tried to dissorient you a little. How did I do?

Cormoran smirked at her and took another sip of his bear. She was partly right. He was unsuccessfully trying to figure out what the couple on the other end of the bar was talking about. They didn't seem like going anywhere so he turned back to the redhead.

\- What's your name?

\- Venetia. Yours?

\- Sam.

\- No, it's not.

\- Why?

\- Dunno, you just don't look like Sam. 

\- And I suspect your name isn't Venetia. So… 

\- Let's leave it at that?

\- Yeah, - she actually laughed. Out loud. Cormoran couldn't stop looking at her.

He didn't know why but he decided to just go with it.. He knew she was giving him a bit of a cover, making him less suspicious to the couple, but if he actually wanted he could've found another "cover" and hour ago. So he answered:

\- Yeah, the wife suspects this man in infidelity. He actually met a few times with the woman next to him…

\- But she's not his lover, - Venetia interrupted.

\- Why? - Cormoran knew that, he read body language, but he just… Venetia thought for a bit and answered:

\- Their bodies, their hands, their drinks…

While she was focused on the couple, Cormoran looked at her. Despite talking to him and showing obvious signs of interest, Venetia didn't actually display signs of sexual interest. She absentmindedly fiddled with an almost empty wine glass. There was no ring where it could have been.

\- You want another? - he asked.

\- What?

\- Glass of wine.

\- Oh, no, thanks, that's not a good idea, - she smiled and looked back at the couple. - Oh shit, she's leaving.

Cormoran quickly looked up and saw a woman leaving her coat next to the man:

\- She's probably going to the loo…

\- Oh, I'll be right back, - Venetia winked at him and before he could protest quickly made her way through the crowd in the direction of the restrooms.

Cormoran was shocked but it's not like he could do anything. So he just sat waiting for her return. It's been a couple of minutes already and suddenly Venetia was back beside him. He looked at her sternly, but she smiled back completely unaffected:

\- Don't you frown at me, Saaaam, - she jokingly smaked him on the shoulder. - Turn a bit more, so we look more friendly. I've got something for you.

Venetia leaned closer and Strike for the first time noticed her parfume. He learned to read people rather quickly and he actually liked this redhead. She was comfortable to be with and talk to.

\- So this woman is a jeweller, - with that Venetia passed him a card.

\- How did you find out?

\- Seriously, just simple luck. I tried to start a conversation with admiring her neckless and she just told me she made it.

\- This will actually help, thanks! - he looked up at the redhead. - You're good.

Venetia's smile was so bright Cormoran had to return it. The couple on the other end of the bar was preparing to head out and Strike new they would go separate ways right after leaving the pub. He saw it a couple of times before.

\- So you are… - started redhead.

\- A struggling detective. And you?

\- I'm temping for a corporate job, - she scowled. - What do you think is the story?

\- Of them? I don't remember exactly when, but the wife told me there's a anniversary coming. Maybe…

\- Maybe The Romantic is thinking of making his wife a special gift! Probably restoring some old jewellry of hers or his familly.

\- Exactly… Wait, Romantic?

\- Yeah, he seems like the type.

They talked a bit more, sharing theories. But the discussion naturally died down a bit. Cormoran looked up at Venetia and just felt curious. It was obvious she didn't like her chosed career path, so Strike tried to push a bit:

\- If you could do anything, what job would you choose?

Venetia seemed startled, like she didn't had to answer that question for a long time. Her eyes glazed over, she obviously rememberied something in her past. Her answer was unexpectedly quiet, in almost whisper:

\- Long time ago I wanted to be a detective, - with that she drank the final drops of her wine and looked at the clock. She took a deep breath and looked back at Cormoran with a quiet smile. - I'm sorry, but it's getting late, I have to go. Don't want to have to go home on the last train.

\- Okay, - he simply agreed, - please, let me walk you to the station, it's getting dark.

She hesitated a bit, but suddenly agreed.

The next ten minutes were quiet. They got out of the pub and both breathed in the evening air. Without a word they turned and walked, a few feet between them. Not quite beside each other. Strike smoked a cigarette. When they got to the station they stopped and turned to each other.

Venetia looked around a bit nervously while Strike was admiring the way her hair shined in the evening lights. Venetia was the first to break silence:

\- This is me, - she shrugged her shoulders and raised her hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear. 

On impulse Strike caught her hand on its way back, holding it with just the fingertips. Venetia let him. He slowly leaned down and lightly kissed her hand:

\- It was nice meeting you, Venetia. Thank you again for your help.

\- It was nice meeting you, Mr. Detective, - she smiled and turned to go into the station.

And then Cormoran added:

\- I hope you find a way to do what you want.

She was already few steps away from him. And he didn't raise his voice. She might have not heard him, but for a second she froze. It felt like she's going to look back at him, but… she shook her hand and dissapeared into the crowd.

Cormoran felt like he missed some clue but at the same time saw a new path. It just wasn't the right time and the right place. He'll probably forgtt about her the next day, or a week after.

It'll be several months before he actually sees her again and wouldn't recognise at first. But that's a whole other story.


End file.
